Wrong World
Wrong World20.jpg|What the hell... Wrong World19.jpg|Market Plaza Wrong World18.jpg Wrong World17.jpg|Yikes! My house Wrong World16.jpg|The Cathedral Wrong World06.jpg|Erothin, Crypt Wrong World07.jpg|Fella, where you get this cool armor? Wrong World08.jpg|At Graveyard Wrong World09.jpg|Exit from Harbour Wrong World05.jpg|Cosy Kitchen Wrong World11.jpg|Chief, this guy won't leave Wrong World10.jpg|Dinner Wrong World14.jpg|I lost my head somewhere Wrong World12.jpg|Chief, this meat is rotten Wrong World13.jpg|Skullball Wrong World15.jpg|The Last barrier Back to Places Maps Description The Wrong World is a nightmare vision of Erothin in flames and destruction. You pop up in one corner of the Fortress Plaza. There is an undead boss in the Chapel and one Textbook (+1 LP) and Potion of Encumbrance (+ 10 Encumbrance). The only exit is to the Market Plaza, from here through Erothin, Crypt you can reach Harbour, Rigthteousness Plaza, Court and Foreign Quarter. There is a lot of Zombies on the way, also a new type of armored Zombies and Doom Keepers. The second part of the Foreign Quarter can be reached only through the Erothin, Barracks that is a giant nest of undeads. There is one exit to the Barracks Courtyard with more undeads and the other to the second part of the Foreign Quarter where is the big boss. After defeating the boss you will be teleported to the new area - Old Jail. Location City of Erothin in another dimension. Quest The Task of Fathoming Wrong World (Erothin, Fortress Plaza) Items found Chests/Containers *Crates with random low items Plants *Macrolepiota *Tinder Polypore Erothin, Fortress - Chapel Occupants Creature & Boss *Funeral Meal Items/Rewards Cell name: Erothin, Fortress - Chapel - Editor ID: MQ37ErothinFesteKapelle Wrong World (Erothin - Upper Quarter, Market Plaza) Occupants Creatures *10 Zombie Items/Rewards Wrong World (Erothin, Crypt) Occupants Creatures *12 Zombie Items/Rewards Chests/Containers *Bandit Chest 5 *Chest Potions Level 20-30 Cell name: Erothin, Crypt - Editor ID: MQ37ErothinGruft Wrong World (Harbor) Occupants Creatures *7 Zombie Items/Rewards Wrong World (Erothin - Rigthteousness Plaza, Court ) Occupants Creatures *19 Zombie *3 Doom Keeper Items/Rewards Potions *Health Potion - Quality Chests/Containers *Crates with random low items Wrong World (Erothin, Foreign Quarter) Occupants Creatures *16 Zombie *2 Doom Keeper Items/Rewards Chests/Containers *Crates and Barrels with random low items Wrong World (Erothin, Barracks) Occupants Creatures *2 Doom Keeper *21 Zombie Items/Rewards Cell name: Erothin, Barracks - Editor ID: MQ37ErothinKaserne Erothin, Barracks Courtyard Occupants Creatures *7 Zombie Items/Rewards Wrong World (Erothin, Foreign Quarter - Boss area) Occupants Boss *Keeper of the Last Barrier Items/Rewards Areas Seven areas. *Wrong World (Erothin, Fortress Plaza) - Wold name: MQ37ErothinFeste Center area: MQ37ErothinFesteCell (-10, 24) *Wrong World (Erothin - Upper Quarter, Market Plaza) - Wold name: MQ37Oberviertel Center area: MQ37OberviertelCenter (-8, 23) *Wrong World (Harbor) - Wold name: MQ37ErothinHafenviertel Center area: MQ37ErothinHafenviertelCenterCell (-7, 23) *Wrong World (Erothin - Rigthteousness Plaza, Court)) - Wold name: MQ27GerichtPlatzl Center area: MQ27GerichtCenterCell (-8, 21) *Wrong World (Erothin, Foreign Quarter) - Wold name: MQ37Fremdenviertel Center area: MQ37FremdenviertelCenterCell (-9, 22) *Wrong World (Erothin, Barracks Courtyard) - Wold name: MQ37ErothinKasernenhof Center area: MQ37ErothinKasernenhofCenterCell (-10, 23) *Wrong World (Erothin, Foreign Quarter - Boss area) - Wold name: MQ37ErothinVorhof Center area: MQ37ErothinLetzteBarriere (-10, 22) Maps Tips/Notes *You must loot the boss immediately because you will be quickly teleported to the next area. Category:Places Category:Quests